


A Broken Machine

by HMSquared



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lucas is annoyingly vague, Murder, Protectiveness, Random & Short, That seems to be a reoccurring theme lately, This Did Not Go The Way I Wanted It To, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: In which Lucas allows himself to let go and 47 actually feels pain.
Relationships: Agent 47 & Lucas Grey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Broken Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I’m getting worried Lucas might die in Hitman III. He’s my favorite character in the whole trilogy and deserves so much love.
> 
> I genuinely don’t think Lucas is working with the Constant. If everything thus far has been accurate, it just doesn’t make sense in my opinion. But if that turns out to be true, and we are forced to assassinate him, I will lose my collective shit.
> 
> Enjoy my midnight ramblings.

“Nothing is making sense.” 47 watched Lucas; he didn’t seem surprised. A tiny bead of sweat trickled down his neck. The bald assassin frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry.” And then, pivoting on his foot, Lucas drew a gun.

Here they were: a standoff in a dark room. Both men knew the other wouldn’t miss. The problem was the why.

“Go ahead, then,” Lucas snarled. “You have enough to take down Providence, my work here is done. Shoot me.”

“How long?” He shook his head.

“Does it really matter?”

“Yes.” 47 didn’t look sad or angry, merely unsettled. Lucas was behaving erratically. He tried to follow his friend’s eyes.

“If I said since the beginning, would you believe me?” They both knew it was a lie. Lucas didn’t have arrogance on his list of many flaws. 47 cocked his head.

“What does the Constant want?”

“Initially, a friend. Now… death.” He didn’t hear the footsteps in time.

The Constant fired one shot. Lucas stumbled, blood dribbling from his mouth. 47 pulled the trigger; he missed the Shadow Client’s shoulder by half an inch and nailed their enemy right between the eyes. He kneeled.

Lucas was already beginning to fade. His head wobbled, eyes glazing over. 47 pulled off his tie and pressed it to the wound.

“He missed the center of your lung, but just barely.”

“I can tell.” Lucas coughed an ugly cough. The blood kept coming, spilling over the tie onto 47’s hand. He shook his head.

“Why did you do it? Any of it?”

“To…” Another cough. Lucas tried to sit up and crashed back to the floor. He looked into 47’s piercing blue eyes. “It has always… been my job… to protect you…”

47 pressed his hand to the wound again, knowing it was pointless. He tried to process everything as the blood began to slow.

Lucas had been a target, right there in front of him, and yet he couldn’t pull the trigger. He  _ wouldn’t  _ pull the trigger.

47 felt something new: a growing pit in his stomach. Despair and anger and anguish washed over him. He didn’t sob or cry out. The bald assassin simply… shut down.

Diana managed to hold off the police for an hour. When she arrived, 47 was cradling Lucas in his arms. Face soft, hands firm, he refused to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic where I’ve changed the description and title after posting. Yay, tired brain!


End file.
